


Chemistry

by senashenta



Series: Chemistry + Chemistry Side Fics [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), how to train your dragon/rise of the guardians
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Biting, Blow Jobs, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, NSFW, Nerd!Jack, Opposites Attract, PNAU, Punk!Hiccup, RPNAU, Secret Relationship, Smut, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Teasing, Twincest, Violence, biting kink, punk!jackson, punk-nerd au, reverse punk-nerd au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senashenta/pseuds/senashenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Biology, things have settled into a pleasant rhythm for Jack and Hiccup–until Jack’s brother gets back into town. Now, between Jackson and Hiccup’s father, Stoick, finding out about their relationship, the boys have even more problems on their hands than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of Chemistry, finally! ...again, like with the two chapters of Marked and the first chapter of Stray, this was posted a while back on my tumblr but because of Internet issues couldn't be posted here at that time. Anyway.
> 
> Chemistry is going to be the same as Biology in that there will likely be a lot of sexual tension, teasing and minor nsfw, but no full-on smut. That way people who don't want to read hardcore porn can still enjoy it. The really smutty stuff will be written as side stories and posted separately. :)

**CHEMISTRY**  
**Chapter 1**  
**By Senashenta**

After everything that had happened in the months leading up to Christmas, the New Year coming around had been a highly-anticipated relief for both Jack and Hiccup. It felt like a chance to start over, despite the fact that they still had half a year at Berk High to go. They both took the opportunity as a fresh start anyway.

And so the rest of the year’s classes had picked up with Jack only a _little_ behind, thanks to Hiccup’s actually-surprisingly-useful-after-all help with studying over the second part of Christmas break.

The next months were spent pleasantly, with the two of them falling into a comfortable routine of classes, studying (and making out) and actually going out on official dates. Ones that _didn’t_ have to be kept a guarded secret. _That_ part had been strange to Jack at first, but not so strange as the fact that, having gotten the go-ahead from North, Hiccup seemed to have decided to make it as obvious as possible that Jack was his, especially when they were at school.

At first it had been surprising–then a little embarrassing. But Jack had to admit that it was actually nice, and despite the public affection (and the marks Hiccup continued to insist on leaving on him), the punk always made a point of keeping his hands to himself until they were alone… whether that was at home, in the back corner of the library, or in their adopted janitor’s closet in the science hallway.

Jack did find himself having to give Hiccup warning looks for glaring at the occasional other guy who happened to give him a second look, though.

In any case, time passed easily from Christmas until Valentine’s Day–which Hiccup was surprisingly attentive to–then from Valentine’s Day to Easter. Shortly after that they began to study for finals, and it was about then that Jack got his acceptance letter to attend Berk University in the fall. Hiccup was also accepted to a technical college in town around the same time. They celebrated with a night out clubbing along with their friends (this time Astrid picked his outfit ahead of time), which was more than a little embarrassing at one point because Jack let himself get lost in the music again.

Finals followed and went well, and were followed by prom. Hiccup wore a tux for the occasion–though he refused to wear the tie properly and didn’t take out his piercings, and Jack was more than fine with that. When Hiccup picked him up, North took at least two dozen photos of them before they managed to escape, despite Jack’s halfhearted protests.

Then came graduation. Everyone wore gowns and caps, speeches were made and songs were sung. Afterwards they all went out and partied–and when Hiccup brought Jack home just after midnight, North was already asleep. Jack invited Hiccup in, they both went up to his room and closed the door–and that was the night Jack gave himself to Hiccup completely for the first time.

So Hiccup stayed and North simply offered him waffles when the two of them came down for breakfast in the morning, Jack shuffling his feet and red to his ears. Later on, after Hiccup left, his Dad gave him a knowing look and asked him to please keep the volume down next time. While Jack appreciated his father’s understanding, he still kind of wanted to crawl under a rock and die of embarrassment.

And that was how summer break began and the next two months were busy: North persuaded Jack to get a job since he was “out of school” and after a bit of looking, he managed to land a Monday to Friday gig at the library cafe. On his breaks he looked through the nearby books and on evenings and weekends he was free to spend time to go on dates, spend time with his Dad and hang out with his friends.

Three weeks before Jack was to start at Berk University, he started organizing his things. While going to university in town meant that he _could_ have continued living at home, Jack and North had talked about it and decided that it would be good life experience for him to move to the dorms instead. And he could always come back home on the weekends if he wanted to.

It was around then that they received a phone call from Uncle Manny, and the next thing Jack knew he was pulling down the stairs to the attic and climbing the creaking staircase with a box of cleaning supplies in his arms. When he reached the attic floor he flicked on the lights and looked around, then sighed and dropped the box next to him.

Jack hadn’t been up here since he and his Dad had moved from Burgess and put all of Jackson’s belongings into storage.

He and Jackson had been really close all their lives… but then that was probably expected, considering they were twins.  
They had always done everything together. They had been each other’s entire world for a long time… and, though Jack was reluctant to admit it, the two of them had probably had an unhealthy sort of relationship, all things considered.

Hell, Jackson had been the first person to really kiss him. Though at the time they had been young enough that Jack wasn’t sure it actually _counted_.

Jack’s thoughts drifted as he looked around the attic. He and Jackson had shared a room until they were thirteen, but then they had outgrown living together like that and Jackson had moved to his own room back in their old house.

Jackson hadn’t moved to Berk with them, though.

The problem was that Jack’s brother had always been more mischievous than him, even when they were kids. But as they’d gotten older, Jackson’s mischievousness had turned into actual trouble making. He got mixed in with the wrong crowd, started getting into trouble at school, even got arrested a few times.

His fourth time picking Jackson up from the police station, North had made the decision to send him to live with their Uncle in New York.

Jack had been upset, of course. He had cried. Because at that point Jackson had been his only friend in the world and him moving away meant that he would be left all alone. And things had been hard at first, but it had only been a couple of months after that before he and North had moved to Berk and Jack had ended up meeting Hiccup and the people he was now close to.

And of course, he had gotten emails and phone calls from Jackson on a relatively regular basis, but Jackson just wasn’t as good at keeping in touch as Jack (and North, who was also getting updates from Manny) would have liked.

Now, though…

With high school finished, North and Manny had apparently discussed the situation and decided that it was about time for Jackson to return home. Or, at least, to return to living with Jack and their Dad, since Jackson’s home was Burgess and he had never lived in Berk before.

So Jack was left with the job of cleaning the attic and organizing Jackson’s furniture and belongings to make it into a bedroom, since the only “spare” room in the house was being used for North’s office. Knowing his brother, Jack figured he would like the attic just fine anyway. (In fact he would probably prefer it.)

While it wasn’t _exactly_ how he had been planning to spend his Sunday night, at least he hadn’t had to explain anything to Hiccup, since the punk was busy working on his motorbike that evening (one of the brake lines was shot and needed to be replaced asap.) And Hiccup didn’t know about Jackson yet…

Which begged the question, why had he never told his boyfriend that he had a brother?

The answer was that he didn’t really know. He supposed it had never come up. And they’d had enough to deal with over the last year that adding an absent, delinquent brother to the mix would probably have been too much. Now, though, he would have no choice.

Besides, Jackson already knew about Hiccup–they had talked about him a few times over the past months–so it was only fair that Hiccup know about him as well.

Jack made the decision to tell him the next day when the brunet picked him up after work.

The next four hours were full of heavy lifting, reassembling furniture and dust bunnies to big they could have eaten him alive. Jack beat them back with a broom and two bags worth of vacuuming.

Once the bed was put together and situated against one wall, he pushed and shoved until the wardrobe and dresser were in place, then carried the desk over and set it on one side of the bed. A small table went on the other side, along with a lamp, and a long, low set of shelves were settled against the wall under the window.

The rest was unpacking boxes of Jackson’s belongings, anything he hadn’t taken with him to Florida; clothes, books, magazines, movies, CDs, photos and the occasional odds-and-ends like the penguin snow globe he’d gotten at the zoo when they were on vacation in Florida three years before and the empty bottle he had saved from his very first beer.

It was strange to be going through Jackson’s things without him, but also really nostalgic. The photos made Jack smile and laugh as he put them on the shelves. Pictures of them when they were younger, back when they had been goofy, gangly kids.

He missed his brother, really he did. More than he’d even realized.

Jack turned his attention back to what he was doing, continuing on to organize Jackson’s books and movies, and dug out the blankets and sheets to make the bed.

When he found the posters in the corner, blue eyes lit up and he unrolled them onto the bed to shuffle through them, shaking his head at the bands (most of which he had never heard of, but also one for Poets of the Fall) and the movie posters (things like Godzilla and Silent Hill, and one for the tv show The Walking Dead) before deciding to put them up.

There was no guarantee that Jackson even _liked the same stuff_ anymore, but it was better than bare walls, right?

He was pinning the last one in place when, completely out of nowhere, arms slid around his waist, wrapping him up tightly, and a chin came down on his shoulder. Having not heard anyone come up the stairs, Jack jumped in surprise–but was held in place by the embrace, then pulled back against a solid chest. Jack _squeaked_ , and was just craning his neck to peer over his shoulder when a warm kiss and affectionate nuzzle were pressed into his throat.

“Hey there, little brother. Did you miss me?”


End file.
